Romeo to Cinderella: Ciel and Elizabeth
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Based off the song: "Romeo to Cinderella/Romeo and Cinderella" by Rin and Len Kagamine/Miku Hatsune. Ciel x Lizzy, don't like? Don't read! But Criticism is allowed!


**A/N: **My first _"Vocaloid"_ songfic! I got this idea after listening to _"Romeo to Cinderella/Romeo and Cinderella"_ by _Len and_ _Rin Kagamine_ a few times more than I usually do, and since I haven't written anything for my most favorite _"Kuroshisuji"_ pairing ever yet; I thought I'd give it a whirl!  
>By the way; this takes place a few years AFTER the end of <em>"Kuroshitsuji II"<em>,this is also in Lizzy's Point Of View.  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary:** _After Ciel left without even a single goodbye, Lizzy's world came crashing down.  
>Refusing to believe that her true love has now departed this world; Elizabeth Middleford stayed true to her heart and waited patiently for his return.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo to Cinderella<strong>

___Please don't let my love turn out  
>To be such a tragedy just like Juliet's was<br>Please take me far away from here  
>That's my only desire<em>

What did I ever do to deserve this?  
>What did I do wrong?<br>What made you want to leave me?

Ciel...  
>...Don't you love me?<p>

If you ever did; then please grant my wish...  
>...Be my Romeo and take me away from here.<p>

_I say goodnight to both my mommy and my daddy  
>I really hope tonight they sleep so very soundly<br>Right now it's time for the grown-ups to go to bed_

Mother still hasn't forgiven you, and neither has Edward.  
>Father was greatly disappointed, and Paula has now given up hope that you will ever return to my side...<p>

As Mother and Father wish me goodnight, I simply say the same with tear-filled eyes and a fake smile...  
>Ever since you left Ciel; things just haven't been the same...<p>

Like you; I am now unable to smile as happily as before.  
>I am no longer able to laugh as well; happiness is all a thing of the past for me now.<br>My smiles are now all faked; not a hint of heart-felt joy can be shown in them.

___The taste of caramel is pure intoxication  
>I shyly cross my legs, imagining sensations<br>I wonder how far we will be going tonight_

_Please be gentle and be nice. Please hold me very tight._  
><em>The taste of bitterness, I truly hate it you know<em>  
><em>I blame the sweet things I've tasted ever since I was a little girl<em>

I love you...  
>You and only you...<p>

Didn't you feel the same way about me?

I guess I now understand why you've been so bitter these past few years after your parents had passed away, loss can truly change one's perspective of life...

I had never tasted the agonizing taste of bitterness you have...  
>The only thing I have ever tasted: is the sweetness of being loved by both my family...<br>...and _You_.

_****__Everything that we don't know how they enchant us so  
>But don't you think that everyone thinks like that though?<br>Just show me everything and give me all you've got  
>I'll show you all that I am and more<em>

_Longing for love, oh, Cinderella_  
><em>Even with just her uniform on she'll keep running<em>  
><em>Could it be that time can magically freeze<em>  
><em>before the evil villains catch and try to stop her?<em>

But, I knew you would never truly leave me...  
>I couldn't help it anymore...<br>...I was finally able to cry in your arms.

Whether or not this was all just a dream, I didn't really care...

We were both together, and that's all that matters now.

_The ever running maiden Juliet_  
><em>but really please don't call her by that horrid name now<em>  
><em>That's right, you see, with two of us we're complete<em>  
><em>If that's not the case, then it would be so boring<em>

_Will you stay with me until death do us part?_

_I put on mascara to make myself look older_  
><em>Please just forgive my lies; I wanted to be bolder<em>  
><em>Tomorrow, I promise to be better for you<em>

You take me into your arms and embrace me once more...  
>I've never felt safer...<p>

Whenever we were in danger; you would always be there to protect me...  
>You were my Knight in Shining Armor, my Prince on a White Horse...<p>

You were my whole world...

You had always been strong, for my sake as well as yours...  
>...Now it is my turn.<p>

I must now forget the past and look forward to the future.

_The border that is made of black lace is the only  
>Thing that protects me from doing things so unholy<br>I wonder how far we can cross that line tonight_

I knew from the very start though it tore me apart  
>The truth is I was first to fall so deeply for you<br>But daddy didn't seem to like it and never wanted us to be

_"I want to run away with you!"_I exclaimed.

Your eyes, that were once the most beautiful pair of blue orbs I have ever seen, are now flickering between a sinister pink and blood-thirsty red.  
>I don't know what you have become, and I didn't care.<p>

I will always love you Ciel...

I always have, and I forever will...

Even if you take my life, I will never run away from your side...Ever.

I do not wish to part from you again...

_With his hands outstretched to me, he said he'd care for me  
>But in reality he binded me to the ground<br>Please take me far away, so far, my Romeo  
>I do not care if the whole world knows<em>

_The bells are ringing, Oh, Cinderella_  
><em>She drops her glass slippers on the ground for her prince<em>  
><em>The evil dreams are out to steal them away,<em>  
><em>you have to find them before they can find a way how.<em>

You hold me ever so close...

_"Lizzy..."_your voice enchants me.

I could feel your soft lips brush against my neck, I shivered in excitement.  
>It almost felt as though time had stopped for the rest of the world, but not for us...<p>

_"Ciel..."_I whispered in return.

You snickered before pressing your cold lips against my own.  
>I shivered; they felt as cold as ice.<p>

But I didn't care; my body and mind belong to him now.

But I fear that is not what Ciel wanted...

Oh no, he wanted something more...

_Now I know how the story goes  
>It was no accident Cinderella dropped them<br>Now I see we are completely the same  
>We were desperately wanting your attention<em>

_I've always been here. Will you ever look at me?_

_Into the deepest of my heart, do you want to know what I have there?_  
><em>The darkest of my desires, can you see it's filling everywhere?<em>  
><em>But it's not completely full yet. I need to fill it up to the brim.<em>  
><em>Fill me up until it overflows and then overpowers you<em>  
><em>But then if that happens, it'd be pointless<em>

He carefully lifted me up in a way a Groom would carry his Bride.

He then placed me back on my bed and began to walk away...

My eyes widened in surprise, I quickly got up and ran to him.  
>I quickly hugged him from behind, not wanting to let go and lose him again.<p>

I heard him snicker once more before turning around to return my embrace, I cried again in his arms, begging him not to leave me again.

_I never thought happiness could be found  
>in smaller packages than the one I'm in now<br>What should I do? At this rate, I think it seems  
>that you would hate me too just like everyone else does<br>My parents, I know they will never change.  
>Papa and mama don't listen to me always<br>I've always said it's better to be honest  
>The thing that dropped was the golden axe on our heads<br>You've lied too many times, Cinderella  
>It seems like you've been eaten by the big bad wolf now<br>What should I do? At this rate I think it seems  
>that I'd be eaten too. Oh, please don't let that happen.<em>

_Before that day comes, save me from this awful place._

"I can't take you with me..." he replied.

"You can have my heart and soul, my body and mind, whatever it is! Just don't leave me again!" I cried.

I watched as he slowly proceeded to try and kiss me again.  
>Once his lips collided with mine; everything went black for me.<p>

The last thing I heard...  
>...Were those enchanting words.<p>

_"There's no going back...We will be together.  
>Lizzy, I love you."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]Phew! I thought I'd never get this done!  
>I hope it wasn't bad, it sounded a lot better in my head, I swear!<strong>

**Now some of you might be wondering: Why Ciel x Lizzy?**

**My reply: Because they were made for each other! I hated the final ending of the 2nd season! It did the**_** Manga**_** no justice!  
>This pairing needs more love! I know Lizzy can be annoying; but come on people she's a freaking kid! So no flames about Lizzy please!<strong>


End file.
